Of Tears, Embraces, and Promises
by plethora-of-awkwardness
Summary: Ghirahim comforts Link, and makes a promise he knows not to break. ONESHOT. Ghiralink.


Link closed the large stone doors behind him, her words still echoing in his mind. He had talked with the old woman and Groose, but their words were all but faded away.

As soon as he heard the doors close with a reassuring _thud_, he sped off. To where? He didn't know. He just wanted to be alone. Through Faron Woods he sprinted, rushing past Kikwis and Bokoblins alike. They made quizzical sounds and turned to face what had passed them, but all they saw was a green blur speed past.

He ran aimlessly through Faron Woods, his vision now blurring as the words repeated themselves in his head

_I used you..._

He felt the tears coming, and blinked them away, but as he did, he tripped over his own foot and stumbled through some bushes and landed face first on the hard packed dirt. Link lifted his head and looked around.

He had stumbled into a fairly large clearing that was surrounded by tall cliff walls with vines creeping down the walls. A large tree with its branches spreading out providing the most perfect shade was on the far left.

Link stood up and dusted himself off. He turned to the sword on his back and asked, his voice almost breaking, "Fi?"

The sword spirit flew out, her face just as emotionless as ever.

_"Yes, Master?"_

"Can you sense anyone nearby?"

_"Anyone such as...?"_

"Forest dwellers, enemies, anyone?"

_"I do not sense anyone in the immediate area Master. There is a 0.1 percent chance that you could encounter anyone in this area."_

"Thank you Fi." Link whispered as the sword spirit flew back into her vessel.

He walked slowly to the tree plopped down, removing his sword and shield carefully so as to not make any noise.

He leaned against the smooth surface of the tree, looking at the shadows the leaves made on the ground.

Sighing loudly, Link pulled his legs close to his chest, laid his head down on top of his knees, and sobbed.

He hadn't cried this much before, only when his parents...

The sobs continued, much to Link's regret.

He lifted his head up for only a moment and saw through blurry eyes that his trousers were soaked.

This only made him want to cry more.

As the hero continued to cry, he didn't notice a cloaked pale figure looking down on the boy with a quizzical look, nor did he see the hilt of his blade flash brightly.

Ghirahim gently hovered down and sat next to the hero, his crimson cloak falling gently. He watched as the boys body wracked with sobs, the tears making a large stain on his pant legs.

He had only seen the boy show only anger whenever the demon lord saw him, so this was new.

Ghirahim gently prodded the young boy in the shoulder, wanting to know what was troubling him so.

Link felt a small poke and turned around, only to see Ghirahim staring at the boy.

Link turned his head to the other side. He didn't want Ghirahim to see him like this.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily.

Ghirahim looked at Link before answering, "Why to see what was wrong with you."

"Why?"

"Because it would be better to talk to me about it, that's why."

Link snapped his head towards the demon, and Ghirahim took note at how red the boy's eyes were, though he could see anger flickering here and there.

Link chuckled darkly. "Why would I want to talk to you? Even Fi would be better to talk to than you, and she's the most emotionless person I've ever seen!" Link yelled.

"Because I care about you, hero." Ghirahim said softly as he placed an arm around Link.

Link looked up in surprise at the demon and saw the faintest glow of compassion in the demon's dark brown eyes.

Link sighed shakily and looked up at the sky.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

"I met with Zelda, finally.."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"It was in the beginning, but then she said...she used me."

"How so?"

"Well, not Zelda, but that stupid goddess in her." Link snarled.

"Oh?"

"She said that she reincarnated as Zelda because she knew that if Zelda was in any danger, I would go after her, learning my destiny." Link aid as he raked a hand through his golden brown hair.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"She used me! That stupid goddess not put Zelda's life in danger, she didn't have the gall to say it to my face! I would've gladly accepted my destiny if she just told me, like how Fi appeared in my dreams."

"Either way, you had to start your destiny someday, sky-child."

"Sure but it depends on who tells me. It can either be the one who planned this, or her stupid, cold, calculating messenger!"

Link shakily exhaled, and added "I was used, I was just a pawn in her stupid plan."

He curled up yet again and the demon watched as his lov-I mean-enemy's body wrack with sobs.

Ghirahim looked at the hero for a while longer before placing his other arm around the boy and pulled him close to his chest.

Link looked up at the demon lord with surprise. Ghirhaim's eyes were closed, his brilliant white hair falling softly. He felt tears come up again and buried himself into the demon's chest, the crimson cloak feeling soft against his cheeks.

Ghirahim only hugged the boy tighter, and was a little bit surprised when he felt Link's hands wrap around his waist. He smiled softly and placed his chin atop Link's head and used his free hands to rub the sky-child's hair affectionately.

Ghirhaim was both furious and forlorn. He was furious, outraged, sick with anger at that blasted goddess. _She _did this to Link, another reason to steal her soul. The demon also felt a certain sadness for the boy.

He fell in love with Link the first time he saw him at the Skyview Temple, and it always hurt him to hit Link during that battle. It pained him to see Link injured, so he commanded the dungeon bosses to leave Heart Containers fro him when they were defeated. He told Demise through telepathy about his feelings fro the sky-child, but Demise said that Ghirahim could not fall in love with his enemy, and that the demon would worthless to him if he did. Ghirahim, not liking the thought of him being worthless, regretfully accepted the task to kill his love interest.

Ghirahim looked at Link, who was now sleeping, the crying tiring him out. He didn't want to leave him, so he stayed put, the silence even lulling him to sleep as well. He yawned as he draped his cloak over Link, smiling as he was finally greeted with the promise of sleep.

"Sweet deams, my sky-child." he uttered sleepily as he drifted asleep.

**~~~~~A Two Hour Nap Later~~~~~~~**

Link groggily opened his eyes, sleep still pervading in them. He moved his tongue around his mouth and tasted a slight saltiness. He blinked the sleep away as best as he could when he noticed that he was covered in a dark crimson fabric. He studied the fabric, enjoying its softness and tracing a finger on the black and yellow diamond pattern underneath. He forgot where he was until he heard a slight snoring next to him. Link lifted his head and saw Ghirahim sleeping soundly.

The demon lord's mouth was slightly agape, his snow white hair falling serenely on you. Link smiled as he looked at the sleeping Ghirahim.

Truth was, Link had fallen for Ghirhaim, too. He loved the demon's personality, his looks, his strength, his smarts, everything. Link saw when they battled how Ghirahim always winced whenever he hurt Link, how whenever yelled at Link, his voice would sound mechanical, the anger forced.

Link always wondered about the demon the whole time he was fulfilling his destiny. Now he was glad that his love interest was here with him, comforting him.

Link sighed happily and carefully lifted a hand to Ghirahim's face. He gently brushed the pale hair out of the demon's face and placed it behind his round ear.

Ghirahim felt a slight otuch and slowly woke up. Remembering to be fabulous even in that sleep-drenched mind of his, he let out a petite yawn and looked down to see Link staring up at him, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ghirahim?" Link whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you." Link said his smile growing ever bigger.

Ghirahim was taken aback by Link's statement, but accepted it nonetheless.

A smile graced his lips as he responded with,

"And I love _you."_

They stood up and looked at each other, Link having to look up at Ghirahim. A trace of blush appeared on both their faces.

"Well, sky-child, I have to get going." Ghirahim finally said, turning around and slowly dissipating into diamonds.

"Wait!" Ghirahim heard Link say behind him. He felt Link's hand grasp his, pulling him slightly back.

Ghirahim looked behind him and saw Link, a crestfallen look on his face.

"What about Demise? Our roles? Will I have to kill you?" he almost cried.

I made the diamonds fade slower.

"Don't you want to finish your destiny? You're already almost finished with your quest." Ghirahim said.

"You didn't answer fi I have to kill you." Link said, his tone stern.

Ghirahim sighed and looked down. "You'll eventually have to kill me, yes."

Link let go of Ghirahim's hand, which was now turning into diamonds. "I guess we'll see each other again."

Ghirahim was about to answer when his head disappeared, diamonds flying upwards.

Link's tears were flowing as he held Ghirahim's true form in his hands, dark red blood pooling around the couple.

Ghirahim held a shaking hand to Link's cheeks, attempting to wipe his tears away.

Link grabbed his hand, the tears still cascading down.

"Don't cry sky-child" Ghirahim said weakly.

"Then don't die, please." Link whimpered.

"It was inevitable, child."

"But what about-"

"Shhh" Ghirahim said, placing a shaking finger on Link's lips.

He shattered in million diamonds, Link looking in awe as the tears silently falling into his empty hands.

_"I'll come back fro you," _Link heard Ghirahim whisper in the wind.

_"I promise, Link"_

Link felt his heart shatter just like the diamonds.


End file.
